


Snake

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Children, Gen, Light Angst, Thorki Valentine Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Thor learns that there may be a darkness to his brother after all.





	Snake

**Author's Note:**

> A quick kid thorki one-shot for a pinch hit to the Thorki Valentine's Day event on tumblr.
> 
> Alpha love goes to SquarePeg72. Any mistakes you find are my own and I'll find and fix them eventually! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Written for fantasystoryteller as part of the Thorki Valentine Exchange 2018 hosted by thorkievents on tumblr! Happy *late* Valentine's Day!

Thor wandered through the lush gardens outside of the Asgardian palace. He was bored out of his mind after having spent the morning learning grueling lessons in preparation for when he one day become king. That was still many a year away but, alas, it had to be done. Father insisted upon it, as did mother. In truth, Thor rather looked forward to the days when he could rule over nine realms. It had to be far more fun than simply spending endless hours pouring over ancient scrolls and listening to lecture after lecture.

As he rounded a bend in the garden, Thor thought of how unfair it was that Loki did not have to endure the same lectures he did. He'd always assumed that the throne was available to the both of them but Loki spent more time learning to master his seidr than the history of the realms. Then again, Loki did spend more time in the Asgardian library than he did in his free time. Perhaps, Loki was working on his studies at his own pace.

Speaking of Loki… Where was he? Usually, he would meet Thor after his morning session and they would go off to the stables together for a few hours before being summoned for supper and other family obligations. Sighing, Thor slowed to a slow stroll rather than the purposeful stride he'd assumed after leaving the library. Glancing around, there was no sign of Loki or even an indication of where he might be.

Maybe he should just turn around and head back inside instead of venturing to the stables. Surely, Loki would seek him out later if he wanted to be found. Loki sometimes preferred his solitude, especially as they grew older. At merely eight years old, they were still extremely close brothers, but there were times where Thor could sense there may be something lurking under the surface of Loki's affection. Jealousy, maybe.

Thor hated to think that his brother may grow to hate him if he were to take the throne instead of him, but that was definitely a risk. There was no denying that Thor would feel ever the same if the tides turned and Loki was the one to become ruler of the nine realms. Frowning, Thor dropped down to sit upon a bench under one of his mother's beloved apple trees. Norns, if Loki were to take the throne, Thor would be heartbroken and furious beyond belief. He'd always just assumed he was the better fit for the position than his mischievous brother.

As he sat pondering upon this, Thor noticed a slight rustling in the grass at the edge of the path he'd previously been walking. Narrowing his eyes, Thor watched as the grass parted and out slithered a lithe little snake. It made its way across the path, almost as if it were seeking Thor out for some reason or another. It was a curiously beautiful creature; its black scales sleek and shining in the mid-morning sun. Its pink tongue flickered out to taste the air the closer it moved toward Thor; the color a wonderful contract to its sparkling green eyes.

Rising slowly so as not to startle the creature, Thor gingerly closed the remaining space. He loved snakes, always had, and desperately wanted to examine this one more closely. Sensing his movement, the snake paused but did not try to flee. Grinning at his luck, Thor bent over and tentatively picked up the snake. It did not wriggle or attempt to bite him for which Thor was grateful. He had no way of knowing if it was poisonous and did not wish to explain to his mother that he'd somehow managed to get poisoned by recklessly picking up unknown creatures. Again.

Holding the snake in the palms of his hands, Thor let out a hushed sigh. "My, you truly are a beautiful creature. I wonder where you hailed from?" He was about to add that he should hurry and locate Loki so he could share this find with his beloved brother when the creature thrashed wildly in his hands.

He startled, immediately dropping the snake. Before it even reached ground, the snake shimmered gold and green and shifted to reveal Loki's form. Without hesitation, Loki revealed a dagger and said, "It's me!" Then, he promptly grabbed Thor by one shoulder while thrusting the dagger directly into the delicate flesh under his ribcage. As Thor dropped to his knees from the shock and pain, Loki cackled with hilarity.

Thor glanced up at his brother through the pain, feeling betrayed and ashamed by his trickery. Never before had his brother used his magic to trick him in such a way. For the first time, Thor was seeing Loki in a new light, one in which his previous musings were not that farfetched. While he loved Loki desperately, there was still that part of his brother he had no idea about. It was the dark part, the part that allowed him to trick him so.

"Loki…  _Why_?" Thor asked as he shakily removed the bloodied dagger from his body. He would heal easily, the dagger miniscule compared to the ones full grown warriors were equipped with.

Loki stopped laughing as Thor dropped the dagger onto the grass at their feet. A steely smirk stole its way across his features as he shrugged. "Mother taught me how to shapeshift. I wanted to see if I could fool you, my closest companion." The smirk widened into a wolfish grin. "It worked."

"I  _ought_ to tell mother what you've done," Thor threatened, putting pressure on his wound. 'You could have killed me."

"Ah, now, Thor," Loki replied, sidling up to his brother and throwing one arm casually around his waist and pulling him near. "I would never aim to maim you. I love you more than anyone. 'Twas but a trick done in jest and for educational purposes. Have I not allowed you to practice your skills on me from time to time?"

"I suppose you have," Thor answered reluctantly. It was easy to forget such things in the heat of a moment. "I simply did not expect you to stab me. I've never wounded you like this."

"I'm sure there will come a day when it happens whether by accident or on purpose," Loki said as he dropped his arm and backed away. "Now, shall we make our way to the stables or do you require healing, dear brother?"

There was a bit of mockery behind Loki's words. Frowning, Thor took a deep breath and decided he was well enough to go to the stables. Sighing heavily, he playfully punched Loki in the arm. When Loki flinched, he felt a bit better. "Aye, brother. Let us go and enjoy the day. Shall we race? I bet you dessert that I can still beat you to the stable gate even while wounded." Quirking an eyebrow he had to bite back a grin as Loki glowered.

"You're on," Loki said in a rush before turning and running off without waiting.

"Hey!" Thor called after his cheating brother. "I never said go!" Loki merely laughed, the sound carrying behind him as he dashed between the trees.

Thor took off running, his own laugh accompanying Loki's as they ran together, both nearly neck and neck the entire way. Even though he'd been betrayed, literally stabbed by his own brother, Thor couldn't find it in his heart to hate or even be angry with his younger sibling. In fact, it just made him want to love him harder. Someday they would be forced to go toe-to-toe for the throne, but today was not that day and he intended to enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
